beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
SkyClan/Roleplay
Roleplay Hawkstar was dead and she was leader! That was the best victory Specklethorn had, had. That was until her ceremony where Tigerstar had given her, her last life and said that she needed a strong name. A name that would strike fear. Risingstar. That's what she had chosen and now she headed back to camp with Smokepaw, SkyClan's temporary medicine cat. The speckled bicolored leader frowned down at the WindClan cat. She didn't plan on letting the she-cat go. No, that was too good to be true that she had one of Willowstar's cats here in her camp. Risingstar smiled down at the she-cat, fake and eerie. "Head to camp, child. I'll be in soon." The she-cat said with a grin. Beside her the faint ghost of the dark tabby that was guiding her through it all stood. Tigerstar gave a cruel chuckle. "WindClan cats were always stupid." The tomcat spoke rudely of the small apprentice. Smokepaw scurried off as Risingstar turned to face the ghost of her Dark Forest mentor. "How will I do it? Not before my own cats, that doesn't send a message of the Clans think it's just gossip." Tigerstar lashed his thick tail. "No. At the Gathering. It's in two weeks time, the other leaders will fear you if you make a spectacle of a young one. Smokepaw." Risingstar nodded, eerie yellow eyes glowing as Tigerstar's form began to fade leaving only his cold amber eyes before they too faded. The spotted she-cat turned and sauntered into camp, slowly beginning to feel the exhaustion. My name is Lord Voldemort 04:59, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Currently in camp were a few warriors, Hawkfeather, Petalnose, Sootbranch and Sleetfang. The four warriors had been out and hunting before Specklethorn would return. Now they were settled in the clearing, waiting. Hawkfeather was quite intent on the apprentice to come back. He wasn't sure why, but the young medicine cat sparked something in him, a feeling that he could be more than a warrior. He was impatient, though the moment he saw Smokepaw, he rose to make his way over, though the sight of Specklethorn made him stop and huff. - QueenOfThisShip Risingstar turned her gaze on Hawkfeather, amusement glittering in her eerie sun-colored eyes. The yellow orbs staring into almost as if she could see his darkest desires. The spotted she-cat twitched her whiskers before she continued forth. She had to name her deputy, she bunched her back legs before she gave a mighty leap, easily clearing the tree stump to land on a low branch of the stout oak tree that sat in the middle of the camp. "All cats old enough to catch prey gather here and hear my words!" The she -cat howled. A glance from Smokepaw before she took a seat on the outside of the crowd of SkyClan cats. The smoke tortoiseshell curling her long, bushy tail around her delicate paws. My name is Lord Voldemort 03:46, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Hawkfeather merely stared at Risingstar when she looked at him and then snorted as he watched her go. He didn't think it was the right time to talk to Smokepaw, but he moved towards the leader. He sat and then looked up. Sootbranch, the skittish tom wandered over, the gray-and-white tom nervously looking up at Risingstar. Sleetfang looked up at her, the warrior grumbling as his amber eyes looking around the camp. Petalnose was cleaning herself before she looked up, ears twitching. The she-cat huffed and then turned to listen. - QueenOfThisShip "As you all know, Hawkstar is dead." She called out over the now interested cats. Risingstar wrapped her spotted tail around her paws. "I have received my nine lives." She didn't need to tell any of these cats that all her lives had been given by Dark Forest cats. "Things are about to change around here, all cats will begin training first thing tomorrow. No cat is exempt. When the time comes for war we will be ready." She looked over the cats. "The apprentice age has been changed to four moons, the other Clans plan to wage war. WindClan is the first, the Gathering tomorrow will show you this so I plan to show them we will not be chased away again!" The she-cat yowled almost angrily. Out of the corner of her vision, the ghostly form of Tigerstar flickered as he grinned at her. This was how she got power. "As for my deputy, I have picked the perfect cat." Risingstar didn't trust any of these cats. As she had yet to see them support her cause for power. "Wolfsong, you are among the oldest in SkyClan. I expect your utmost loyalty if you say yes. I am picking you as my deputy." Wolfsong looked up, deep blue shades watching the spotted she-cat. He did not support her new rules but a leader's words were law. The code itself said so. "I will do what's right for SkyClan, Risingstar." He said, accepting her rules. My name is Lord Voldemort 15:46, September 15, 2019 (UTC) Hawkfeather couldn't believe he ears. The tom's rage was building up as he didn't agree with this at all. His thoughts of becoming a medicine cat were comfirmed. The smoke tom opened his mouth to protest, though from next to him, Sleetfang nudged him keeping him quiet. Hawkfeather knew he would have to talk to Smokepaw. The others, Petalnose, Sootbranch and Sleetfang just kind of nodded in agreement. Sootbranch was nervous, but knew what he had to do. - QueenOfThisShip Risingstar narrowed her eerie yellow lenses before she leaps down. "Now don't lollygag, you all have apprentices and duties to get to." She snapped, eyes turning to the small bunches of warriors. She turned to Wolfsong, waving for him to follow her. "Come, we need to discuss who is best to bring to the Gathering." She stated. She needed to know who would be loyal enough to keep quiet were she to kill Smokepaw. My name is Lord Voldemort 05:30, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Hawkfeather growled a bit before he immediately headed towards Smokepaw. The smoke tom looked to her and cleared his throat. "Smokepaw... I have an odd request." Sleetfang and Petalnose decided to go out and hunt for a bit. They didn't want to be there, so hunting was their go too. Sootbranch was nervous and just kind wandered around. - QueenOfThisShip Category:Roleplay Page